Mother Eater
Mother Eater= |-|Akemi Suedou= Summary The Mother Eater controlled by Akemi Suedou serves as the Final Boss of Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth for the PS4 and PSVita. This being controls the Eater race and has corrupted Yggdrasil. In the story it has taken over the role of Yggdrasil and controls the Royal Knights. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-C Name: Mother Eater. Akemi Seudou Origin: Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Gender: Unknown, Male as Seudou Age: Unknown Classification: Eater, Human, Higher Dimensional entity. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Hacking, Regeneration (High-Godly), Flight, Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Basic Attacks (Simply getting touched by an Eater destroyed Takumi's Mind Data and separated him from his physical body, transforming him into data. Simple swipes from their tentacles completely destroys the data of all those hit), Information Analysis (Eaters are able to process information so well that humans can't even begin to comprehend), Absorption, Data Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Regeneration, Earth Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Limited Probability Manipulation via Destruction, Stat Reduction with Break Fields, Mind Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Creation, Space-Time Manipulation (Could affect the space time of all possible worlds, can reset the universe as a casual act), Reality Warping (Took over Yggdrasil and incorporated its design into it's "body". Yuugo Kamishiro when he had a fraction of the pre-Yggdrasil Eaters power could warp reality and create a star system within EDEN), Statistics Amplification via Charge Fields, Can create digital barriers that prevent interactions between universes, Dimensional BFR, Information Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Precognition,Nigh Omniscience, Existence Erasure, Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 5), Resurrection, Can create perfect clones of beings throughout history to fight alongside him. This includes the likes of the Royal Knights, Dexmon and Ogudomon, Forcefield Creation, Absorption, Attack Reflection, Energy Projection, Sealing, Telepathy, Acausality, Space-Time Destruction and Creation, Information Manipulation and Power Nullification via Reformatting (Yggdrasil is able to reformat one's existence. He can do this to a point in which he can remove the special properties from the opponent in order to return them into a basic state of being. Essentially removing special characteristics from the targets), Existence Erasure and Power Nullification via Program X/Particle Worm (This erasure is so powerful that it even threatens the likes of Beelzemon who needed to gain the X-Antibody to survive it. This means that it can erase even Conceptual and Abstract entities. This ability also nullifies all the powers of those effected by it), Conceptual Manipulation (Life and Death. Mother Eater also has the ability to destroy concepts entirely), Non-Corporeal. Weather Manipulation, Can summon avatars to fight alongside it, Resistance to Death Manipulation (The concept of death has no meaning to him and has complete control over life and death), Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Information Manipulation Attack Potency: High Complex Multiverse level (Is a Hyperdimensional being beyond Yggdrasil and the whole Digital World, would destroy all worlds and then create a world beyond even the Digital World) Speed: Immeasurable (Vastly superior to fodder Eaters, who were said to have no concept of time. Resides in higher-dimensional space, Yggdrasil, the basis of its being, manages and freely controls space and time through the Digital World. Kept up with Alphamon and Omegamon, the former of which transcended space and time) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Heavily implied to be a higher dimensional entity. Its "punch" clashed against Yuugo Kamishiro) Striking Strength: High Complex Multiversal Durability: High Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Limitless Range: High Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Eaters share data when they touch it and send it to the Mother Eater. Took over Yggdrasil and gained the knowledge of Yggdrasil.) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'World Restart' - Destroys and then recreates the World in around 5 seconds. *'Vanquish Drive' - A powerful energy attack. *'Build Arm' *'Clap Hand-' A powerful physical attack in which the Mother Eater does a sweeping motion with its arm. *'Operation' *'Meteor Fall lll' - Drops a giant meteor on foes. *'Gaia Element lll' - A powerful Plant attack. *'Wolkenapalm lll' - A powerful Fire attack. *'Panic Wisp' - A fire attack that confuses the target. *'Spirit Crash' - Absorbs the foes magic energy. *'Earthquake lll/ Awesome Quake lll' - Creates a powerful earthquake to attack multiple foes. *'Destruction' - A darkness element attack that could instantly kill the opponent. *'Gale Storm lll-' Generates a powerful tornado to attack multiple foes. *'Nanomachine Break lll' - A powerful Electric attack. *'Destroy Cannon lll' - A powerful Darkness attack. *'Shine Laser lll' - Creates pillars of light to attack multiple enemies. *'Power Energy lll' - Unleashes a powerful energy blast. *'Venom Trap' - A plant attack that poison's the foe. *'Upgrade' - Doubles the power of its next attack. *'Shards of Glass:' Yggdrasil convenes a lot of crystals that can be used as drones or missiles. *'Giant Crystal:' Yggdrasil invokes a truly massive crystal, which can be used as a powerful missile with great destructive power. In Digimon World Re: Digitize Decode, Yggdrasil is surrounded by several of these giant crystals, which trigger a burst of energy beams in all directions, each of which are capable of destroying a Mega-level Digimon with a single blow. *'Auto Repair:' Yggdrasil is able to repair any damage to instantaneously. It is even able to repair itself after the total annihilation of its core. Sources http://i.imgur.com/PTHtplN.jpg http://i.imgur.com/BSabb0u.jpg http://imgur.com/Yn2blZk http://imgur.com/a/XIO8p http://imgur.com/a/sHaNh Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: The Six-Fold God (Doctor Who) Six-Fold God's Profile (High 1-C Six-Fold God was used) High Priest (To Aru Majutsu No Index) High Priest's Profile (High 1-C High Priest was used.) Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Monsters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Technology Users Category:Plant Users Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Earth Users Category:Mind Users Category:Poison Users Category:Air Users Category:Information Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Weather Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Energy Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:BFR Users Category:Probability Users Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings